Ben 10: Omnicraft
by Knuckl3head
Summary: Rated T due to Fantasy Violence. A rip in reality occours and Benjamin Tennyson and his partner enter to investigate. Meanwhile, a victim of the rip of reality enters a world of not-square stuff.
1. Anomaly: New Aliens

**Mr. Smoothy's**

It's making it's way through this new city. The silent green alien stalks it's next target. A kid with a green and black shirt and brown pants. The number 10 emblazoned on his shirt. He sits at a smoothie stand when his watch flashes yellow.

The 16 year-old hero finally got a break today. No criminals to be heard of. He brings his head down to slurp his coconut smoothie. The square faceplate on his watch, the Omnimatrix, or omnitrix, flashes yellow and says "Unknown DNA detected." He ignores this warning when all the sudden, he hears a hissing, an orange shield goes up in front of him as an explosion happens. "Rook!" The teenage hero exclaims loudly. The teenager turns around to see a humanoid with blue fur. He is also wearing a blue jumpsuit with several grey pouches on the legs. "We need to get to Plumber HQ," exclaims Rook.

While in Rook's proto-ship the intercoms blare to life with an old voice, "Benjamin Tennyson!" The teenager presses a red button on the dashboard.

"I'm here grandpa, what's this problem?"

"Why aren't responding? I tried contacting your omnitrix six times!"

"It's been acting up grandpa," replies Ben

"How so?"

"It's been blinking yellow, trying to get a DNA sample."

"Well, anyways. I need you here at HQ."

"Alright grandpa, Rook and I will be there in a few minutes." Ben pressed the intercom button again to turn off the microphone.

"Well Rook, what do you think this is about?"

"There have been several attacks all around Bellwood. All of them involving explosives."

"Who do you think might be doing this?" Asked Ben.

"I have been led to believe that it might be Dr. Phsycobos."

"That crab again? He has GOT to stop being so snarky!"

"What do you mean by snarky?" Asks Rook. With a sigh, Ben replies,

"An Earth expression for arrogant."

"Oh. It's in a cerebrocrustaceans' nature to be arrogant." explains Rook in a formal manner. Ben sighs and replies, "I guess you're right." Ben and Rook are quiet the rest of the trip.

**Plumber HQ**

An old man sits at a conference table with Ben and Rook on the other side. The old man says, "Ben, Rook, I need you for an investigation."

"That might be a bit hard, Grandpa Max, the omnitrix is still acting up," explains Ben, holding up his right wrist to show the yellow, blinking omnitrix.

"Are we going to be investigating the several explosions that have been going on around Bellwood," Rook asks inquisitively.

"No," Max explains, he shows them several pictures.

"These aliens are the reason behind the explosions."

"There goes your Phsycobos theory," Ben whispers to Rook. "Could Phsycobos have employed these creatures?" Rook asks Max.

"We don't know yet." Ben takes a closer look at the picture. These aliens have no arms and 4 legs.

"Something we have noticed about these creatures," explains Max, "is that they seem to contain an organic explosion and will explode when the alien feels threatened." Ben looks at Rook.

"Phsycobos would be smarter than to use this creatures."

"You are right Ben," Rook looks at Max, "We will look into this further Magister Tennyson." When Rook and Ben stood up, a person burst through the door.

"Magister Tennyson, you need to see this." Max ran through the door. Ben and Rook looked at each other and ran after Max.

**Plumber Outpost**

"Why are we in the Rockies grandpa?" Ben asked.

"Because one of the plumbers caught something unusual." A person starts jumping and yelling at the group. Max and Rook ran over the person while Ben leisurely walked. When Ben reached the group, he asked "So what's going on?" Ben looked over at Rook and saw a clear, pink, force field surrounding an alien he saw in the picture. Ben stared at the alien as the alien stared at Ben. The omnitrix flashed red.

"Interference detected, attempting to resolve," said a feminine voice coming from the omnitrix. There was bright green flash. The plumbers looked away because of the intensity. When the green faded away, the plumbers looked back. The forcefield was disabled.

"Interference removed, now scanning unknown DNA." The core of the omnitrix core popped out and let out a bright yellow flash. The alien, feeling threatened, started hissing really loudly. Everyone ran as far as they could and bellyflopped onto the ground with their hands over their head. After a second, a loud explosion was heard and the creature was gone. The omnitrix flashed blue and said "Starting DNA Randomization Sequence." The omnitrix then started blinking red.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! Explain to me why you did that!" Max yelled.

"I didn't do it! The omnitrix went psycho and did it all by itself, I had no choice!"

"I'll believe you for now, but when we get to base, we will contact Azmuth to see about disabling the force field."

"Magister Tennyson to Plumber HQ, requesting a teleportation to base." The small group all stood still as blue rings surround the group and took them away.

**Galvan Prime II**

Ben sat patiently while a tiny bipedal frog worked on the omnitrix core. The frog came back and inserted the core back into the omnitrix. "Thanks Azmuth, I don't want that thing to blow up again." In response, the frog said,

"After removing the interference removal function, I sped up several functions, and I had enough room to add a couple more functions.

"Exactly what were those functions," Ben asked with a weird look on his face.

"Number One, a Nostalgia Circuit, it will morph the omnitrix into any previous form while maintaining the function. The only that changes is the shell, the core and the holopanel will remain the same. However, it requires a reset time for it to morph."

"And the other function?"

"I revised Albedo's evolutionary matrix, and made it more stable for use in the omnitrix. It will evolve the DNA beforehand and make sure it is safe for use, if not, it will not allow an evolution."

"Thanks Azmuth, did you collect that DNA like my grandfather requested?"

"It's already in the codon stream. You're a bit lucky that I had finished my last project, or I would've been too busy."

"Randomization incomplete, try again?" The omnitrix asked.

"Yes." Ben said in reply. Suddenly there was the crackle of electricity and Ben was at Plumber HQ.

"So, how did it go?" Max asked over the intercom.

"It was good, it has been sped up at the same time."

"Randomization Sequence Complete, DNA Available for selection." the omnitrix blared. Ben walked out of the teleportation room and into the main control room.

"Spacial anomaly detected," blared a computer. Max walked into the control room with an exasperated look and said "Not again."


	2. Anomaly: The Visit

**The Sierra Nevadas**

"Grandpa, why are we here again?" Ben asked

"Because this is where the anomaly was located," Max responded

"This is a very strange place for this to happen," remarked Rook. Suddenly, a blue blob appeared in front of them. Max took out a gun and zapped it, causing it to implode and disappear.

"Were getting close," Max says.

"Magister Tennyson, you might want to see this." Ben and Max walk over to Rook. They find Rook staring at the ground.

"What are you sta-," Ben looks at Rook's feet to see that the ground has changed. "-ring at," Ben finishes.

"This is strange," Max replies.

"You don't say!" Ben exclaims, turning his head to one side.

"It seems to be changing the angles," Rook remarks, noticing that the ground has been turned into blocks. Without warning, a purple fog starts creeping up on Rook.

"Rook, look out!" Ben yells. Rooks tries hard to shake it off his leg. Without warning, Rook's leg is enveloped in a flash of light. Ben holds up the omnitrix.

"Rook's leg has changed! Fix genetic damage!"

"No genetic damage detected, no action taken." Replies the omnitrix in a feminine voice. The purple fog creeps further onto Rook's body, his arm is enveloped in a flash of light.

"Ben, stand back!" Max yells. Ben takes a few steps back so he can mess with the omnitrix.

"Are you stupid! My partner's legs is shining for crying out loud!" The core of the omnitrix pops up and scans Rook.

"No genetic damage detected, not taking any action." Rook's torso is enveloped in a flash of light. Rook continues to try to shake the fog off while the fog reaches his other leg. The other leg is enveloped in light.

"Grandpa, is there anything you can do?" Ben asks. The fog touches Rook's other arm, that too is enveloped in light. Rook falls down with no control.

"Ben help me," Rook manages to mutter before the fog reaches his head, enveloping it in light. Ben runs over to Rook, and yells at his omnitrix "Do something!"

The omnitrix lets out a bright blue flash and the light covering Rook fades away.

**Plumber HQ**

Rook wakes up to the sound of a beeping machine.

"Looks like he's reverting back to normal," a feminine voice says.

"Thank you nurse," a familiar voice says. Rook sits up. He has several electrodes attached to his head and two electrodes attached to his torso. He see no one in the room.

"What happened?" He asks himself.

"You turned into a block monster." Rook looks to his side to where the voice came from. Ben was sitting there in a white chair. He had a smile on his face.

"A block monster?" Rook replied, with a sense of confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, your entire body was made of only rectangles, even your head." Ben replied. Ben dropped five pictures into Rook's lap. In the picture, was a strange creature made of blocks attached to each other.

"That was me?" Rook asked in confusion.

"Yep, what's even stranger is the fact that the omnitrix didn't find any damage." Rook took a closer look at the picture, he notices that it looks strangely like himself, but not quite. Ben's omnitrix blares to life.

"Ben, I need you at the control room," Max says over the communicator. Rook tries to get up to go with Ben.

"Rook, the nurse says you need to stay here for further observation." Rook silently complies as he lays down and goes back to sleep.

After walking through a few corridors and punching in a few codes, Ben reaches the control room.

"Ben, I need you for a mission." Max says as Ben walks through the door.

"Does this have to with the anomaly?" Ben asks inquisitively.

"Yes it does. We sent a squad of plumbers to the anomaly to study it, but they disappeared inside."

"Let me guess. You need me to go inside in order to attempt a rescue?"

"Exactly, once Rook is cleared to go, the two of you will be dropped off next the anomaly and will enter it."

"So you're gonna send me in and hope for the best?"

"Not exactly. You will have a video camera with you and you will record you experience inside, once you get out, we will review the recording."

"So, yeah, you are gonna hope for the best." Ben remarks. Max sighs.

"Once you get out, the plumbers will zap this anomaly and close it for good."

"That sounds a plan." Ben says with a snide voice.

**Mr. Smoothie's**

Ben sits on a bench. He's wearing a white shirt with a jacket over. The is green with black highlights and it has a white circle with a black ten over the right side. Ben watches as two policemen run to another green alien. They manage to capture it without it exploding. Ben stands up and walks over to the two policemen.

"What's going on over here?" Ben asks the two policemen.

"Nothing much, an alien has been stalking this area and were here to apprehend it." Replies the one on the right, keeping his hands on the shoulder of the alien. Suddenly, all three of the hear a hissing. Ben pulls down the 2 officers by their uniform just as the explosion happens. All three of them stand up to see the damage. The explosion left a small crater and upturned the police car.

"Dispatch, were going to need some backup," the officer on the left said into radio. The two policemen turned to Ben.

"Your pay grade isn't high enough, isn't it?"

"That's right," the officers said in unison.

"Let me get you two a smoothie."

A few minutes later, a squad car arrives to the scene. The two policemen set down their smoothies in order to meet and greet the arrivals. The policeman exiting out the driver's seat takes a look at the squad car and pulls up his radio.

"Dispatch, we have a squad car totalled, no one has been injured, copy." Suddenly, a hoard of the green aliens start swarming the policemen. Ben tapped his omnitrix which brought up a hologram. He taps the hologram again, which makes the faceplate move and the core popout.

"Gimme something good!" He brings his hand down forcefully on the core. Thus enveloping Ben in a flash of green light. In place of Ben is now an anthropomorphic moth with a human like stance. It has it's wings folded over it's head which makes it look like a hooded man. The moth opens it's wings and starts flying. It becomes intangible and starts flying through the green aliens, freezing them in the process. The policemen fall to the ground in order to dodge the moth. One of the aliens explode, causing his friends nearby to be released, one of them explodes and releases the ones next to them. One by one, the aliens shatter through the ice and start bombarding the policemen.

"No one messes with Big Chill!" The moth exclaims. He flies through the aliens again and then hits them when tangible causing them to shatter into millions of pieces. Big Chill presses the omnitrix badge on the center of his chest and he is enveloped in a green light, which is quickly replaced by Ben.

**The Sierra Nevadas**

"Are you sure you want me to do this, Grandpa?" Ben asked worriedly.

"You are the best plumber I know, Ben." Max replied.

"Exactly what are we supposed to do again, Magister Tennyson?"

"Rook, I need you and Ben to go inside, explore a little bit, and rescue the plumbers that were caught inside.

"Understood." Soon enough, the plumbers arrived on the site. The proto-ship hovered over a multicolored blob that hovered just inches above the ground.

"This is the anomaly," Max said. "I just need to stabilize it enough for you two to enter without getting ripped to shreds." Max pulled out a device that looked like a tuning fork. It had a screen just above the handle that showed a few numbers. Max opened the side of the proto ship and aimed the device at the multicolored blob. An electric crackling could be heard and the blob started shape itself. It formed a perfect sphere where before it had ripples all across the surface.

"Go!" Max yelled. Rook mounted his proto-tool on his back and jumped in. Ben eagerly followed after him. After Ben and Rook hit the blob, they kept falling. They fell for a few hundred feet through a multicolored tunnel that had electricity coming from what appeared to walls. Soon enough, they reached a purple wall. They phased through it and they hit the ground hard.

"We are here." Rook exclaimed just before passing out.


	3. Anomaly: The Visitor

**Author's Note: Sorry if I spent too much time on the fast food place. I wanted to describe what it would feel like to use a straw or credit card for the first time, and add some humor in there too.**

**Plumber HQ**

He didn't know what happened. He touched a strange blue object. Before he knew it, he was on a bed surrounded with strange looking people calling themselves "Plumbers." They also kept calling him "the patient." Didn't they know that his name was Steve? Just before he went back to sleep, Steve heard some yelling coming from the hallway.

"Get Rook into the ER!" An old voice yelled. He wish he knew what was going on. A woman came in wearing a white apron carrying a needle.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked aloud.

"It's a sedative, if you have any pain, it'll dull it." Pain, what was this pain she spoke. He soon figured out when the nursed jabbed the needle into his leg and pushed the plunger. All went dark.

Steve woke up in a small room with a light, a mirror, a door, and a bed. The walls were made of cold stone. Steve sat on his bed a contemplated what happened. He woke up at night after hearing a loud explosion, he carefully got up out of bed, he put on his leather clothing, took an iron sword out of the chest, and opened the door. He went out to his storage shed, opened up the chest in the middle, put several torches in his pocket, and walked south. He eventually came across the strange blue object. He touched, he was sucked in, he fell through a tunnel, and came out the other end in a village. He looked at a sign, and the last thing he can remember before passing out was a sign that said "Mr. Smoothies."

There was a clattering coming from the door. Steve stood up in defense. Steve heard a loud "CLICK" echo through the room. The door slowly opened up to reveal a round middle age man wearing a red shirt with flowers and white pants that fall down to his ankles.

"I see that you're okay," the man said with a dark undertone. It was obvious that he was angry. He grabbed Steve by his torn purple shirt and held him up on the wall. Steve was too scared to try and resist.

"What have you done to those 2 plumbers?"

"I have no idea who you are talking about!" Steve replied, too scared to think.

"The one with the watch, and the one with the gun!"

"I haven't seen anyone like that!"

"He's telling the truth." A voice blared from behind the mirror.

"The scan is not showing that he is lying." The middle age man releases Steve from his grip, causing him to fall with a thud on the cold, hard concrete below. The middle-ager stomped out of the room with frustration. "Find out what that explosion was now!" Steve sat down on the bed. 'Why would he be so fired up about this team?' Steve thought to himself. He looks at his now round legs and torso. He lays down on the bed and goes to sleep.

**Sleepy Dayz Hotel**

Steve woke up on a soft cozy bed. He looked to see the wooden ceiling. "It was just a nightmare," he murmured to himself. He sat up on his bed to realize that it wasn't a nightmare. The lamp was round. The concept of round was so foreign to Steve. Everything in his life was at a perfect 90 degree angle until now. A device next to his bed started ringing like a bell. He gazed at it, expecting it do something, after a minute, it stopped. Steve shrugged it off when it started ringing again. He picked up a device when a part fell off of it that was in the shape of the head of his pick. A voice blared from it "Hello! Is anyone there?" Steve picked up the pick head and put the voice to his head. It blared again "Are you there? Do you even know how to work this thing?" Steve panicked. He looked around for instructions, but no avail. But then the voice said "Just talk into the other end!" Steve maneuvered the new device until the other end was near his mouth.

"H-h-hello?" Steve managed to stutter.

"Oh! So you figured out how to use it!" The voice on the other end blared.

"W-w-who is this?"

"My name is Maxwell Tennyson, but just call me Max." The person replied.

"Why did you call me?"

"Sorry about last night, holding you up to the wall, but I need you."

"Before I do anything, where am I?" Steve responded.

"Your at Sleepy Dayz Hotel."

"Exactly why am I here?"

"The manager is a plumber and we couldn't keep you in the interrogation room."

"Who are these 'plumbers'?"

"Were an intergalactic peace corp." Steve had no idea what intergalactic is. Steve looked down at his clothing, noting that it was now a blue one piece suit.

"What happened to my clothes?" Steve asked.

"We got rid of them and put you in a nanosuit."

"Nevermind, what do you need?"

"We need you for scouting."

"Scouting?"

"Walking ahead of everyone to see what's there."

"So, exploring."

"Kinda, but for right now, just get used to everything." He heard a click, then a beeping. He put the pick head back where he found it. Steve removed the last of his sheet. He turned his legs to the side of the bed and slowly stood. He was still getting used to this concept of round. He felt something in the suit. Steve reached into his back pocket where he found a folded piece of leather. He opened it up to find card. It had several numbers and on the back it had a black strip. Then he heard a loud grumble. He looked down to his suit to where it came from. Remembering at the last second, he pulled off a backpack and looked inside, everything was still there. He pulled out a book. He pulled the quill out of the back, dipped it in an inkwell, and starting writing.

_Day 548_

_I am in a strange world. There is something strange about it, the things are well, how to I say this, NOT SQUARE. I was abducted and then almost respawned by an old man. I woke up to a ringing, when I finally managed to use the redstone device that was ringing, I noticed something strange. It transmits sound. If I say something, the person on the other side of this device will respond, and bring that back to me. Now my torso is making a loud sound. I have an unusual craving for bread and meat._

Steve capped the inkwell, put his quill in it's proper spot and put everything away. He then turned the knob on the door and swung it open. It was a new day. Better make the best of it.

**Start to Finish Fast Food**

He stared through the windows. He saw just what he needed. The poster called it an "Amazing, Fantastic, Brand New Double Cheeseburger." Steve walked into a crowded area where people were eating, drinking, talking and laughing. He walked up to a booth.

"Where can I get on of those… Cheeseburgers?"

"Are you an idiot? Go up to that counter, and buy one with money!" Seeing as the man was extremely frustrated, Steve walked away. Steve walked up to the counter. He started gazing and drooling at the images above the counter.

"Can I help you sir?" A friendly feminine voice came from behind the counter. This snapped Steve out of his trance.

"I would like an "Amazing, Fantastic, Brand New Double Cheeseburger." The woman behind the counter gave him a weird look, then replied.

"Would you like just item or a combo?"

"What is this 'combo' you speak of?"

"You get fries and a drink with the 'Amazing, Fantastic, Brand New Double Cheeseburger.'" She said sarcastically.

"Uhhm, why not?"

"Small, Medium, or Large?" She said trying not to laugh. Steve looked at his stomach and heard it rumble again.

"Large please!" Steve said hungrily.

"What would you like for a drink?"

"Hmm… what do you have?"

"We have coke, root beer, lemonade, lemon-lime, and strawberry." Not knowing the difference between any of them, he replied with the first thing he heard.

"Coke please." The woman behind the counter pressed buttons on a wide, black piece of plastic with letters on it. Then she turned around, got the biggest cup she could find, and pulled it out. She set it in a machine. She turned a laver which dispensed little ice cubes into the cup. She then took the cup, put it under a nozzle, pressed a button that said "coke" on it. A brown liquid started coming out of the nozzle. She pressed the button again and the brown liquid stopped flowing. She grabbed a not-square piece of plastic and pressed it onto the cup. Then she grabbed a small white rod and put it next to the drink.

Soon enough, a person carrying a not-square object came out from the left of the lady and he plopped it on a rectangular piece of plastic. Then he took a box, and he used a scoop to put little yellow sticks into the little box.

"Thank you sir, that will be fourteen dollars and ninety-nine cents." He looked confused. Then she opened up a register with little green rectangles in it. He looked closer at the back of the register. He saw a small white rectangular piece of paper with a black strip on it being held on it. It looked familiar. He took out his piece of leather, took out the little plastic thing. Then he looked at the image again. It showed the card being held on a rectangular stump. He found a stump to the right of the register. He slowly slid the card in until it looked like it was in the picture. The machine pulled in his card and spit it back out.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day."

"What do I do with my plastic thing?" The woman behind the counter looked confused for a moment. "Oh! You must be kidding!"

"No, I'm not." Steve replied.

"Take that little plastic thing out, and put it back in your wallet." Steve looked confuse. "That little leather thing is your wallet." She said sarcastically. Steve took the card and put it in his wallet, proceeding to put that in his back pocket. Steve stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"Take your tray!" She yelled. Steve carefully took everything off and help the tray in his hand. "No, no, no, let me show you." Steve walked back to the counter with the tray. The woman took the food off the counter and put it on the tray while Steve was holding it with two hands.

"Now take the tray to those rectangular pieces of wood, set it down on there, then sit on the cloth thing with a backing!" She yelled at him. Steve jumped out of surprise.

"Don't you mean stairs?" He replied.

"Just do it!" She at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the place looked at the two of them. Steve sheepishly walked to one of the wooden rectangles. He set his plate down on the rectangle. He observed a person taking a hollow red rod of plastic out of the small white rod and put it in the middle of the plastic not-square thing in their drink. Steve mimicked. He then observed the taking the paper off of the cheeseburger and throwing it in a tall, rectangular prism. He mimicked them. He then carefully watched as the person use their fingers to take a yellow thing out of the box and bite down on it.

When Steve repeated, he tasted salt, fat, and sugar in just the perfect mix to make him close his eyes and enjoy the moment. Steve took another bite, and another, and another, until there were no more fries. Disappointed, Steve pushed the box aside. He then watched as a person put their mouth on the hollow metal rod of plastic. He repeated to do the same, nothing happened. Frustrated, he took the drink to his counter.

"This cup is faulty." He complained.

"Johnny, you deal with him now, I quit." A teenager walked to the counter to see what the problem was. "What is your problem?"

"My cup is faulty." The man looked at Steve thinking that this could not be happening. Steve then put his mouth over the straw and demonstrated that nothing happened.

"You're supposed to suck on the straw, like this." The man then moved to move his mouth over the straw, and Steve watched as the man's mouth filled up with the brown liquid, which he proceeded to swallow.

"There, now you try." Steve moved his mouth over the straw, then he sucked just like the man told him to. The brown liquid rushed into his mouth and filled it with what Steve could only describe as sweet, sugary goodness. Steve then proceeded to swallow the brown liquid. Steve gasped aloud as the cold liquid moved down his throat and into his stomach.

"Omahgod that some good stuff!" Steve gasped, still trying to catch his breath. There again several people staring at him in surprise.

"Now back and sit down at your table." Steve walked back to his rectangular plank of wood where his food was. He sat down on the cloth stairs and continued to slurp his soda, trying hard not to lose his breath. Soon enough, Steve had slurped the entire cup of soda. He continued to slurp, trying to find more of the sweet, brown liquid, but no avail. Eventually, he pushed the cup aside knowing that there was no more of the tasty liquid. Steve then looked at the cheeseburger sitting in front of him. Between the two buns were two meat patties with cheese melted on top them. On top of that was lettuce, tomato, onions, and pickles.

Steve picked up the hamburger with two hungry hands and bit a big chunk off of the stacked meal. He shuddered in delight as the patty had just the right mixture of meats, vegetables, and best of all, the cheese. Steve's mind was bombarded with the tastes of fat, salt, and proteins. After just a few minutes, Steve finished the hamburger and actually felt satisfied for once. He felt heavy, but that felt good.


	4. Anomaly: Experiences

**Streets of Bellwood**

Steve wandered the confusing jungle of buildings and roads. He carefully looked for any of the "green aliens." Steve heard distinctive hissing behind. On impulse, he turned around punched the source of the hissing sound as hard as he could. The green alien went flying back and it hit the ground. The alien jumped up and ran back towards Steve. Steve started running towards it as hard as he could then he punched it again, sending it flying back. The alien hit the ground unconscious. Remembering his training, he tapped the badge on his chest.

"HQ, a creeper tried to blow me up, but I managed to knock it out." The badge lit up green as a voice starts coming through.

"What exactly is this creeper?" A young voice asked.

"No neck, four feet, no legs, no arms, sad face all the time." Steve quickly described.

"The green aliens?" The communicator darkened. Then Steve continued walk through the streets. He watches as giant metal contraptions roared by him. Steve didn't understand this world. He felt a craving for soft pretzels, soda, hot dogs, sub sandwiches, chocolate, and even better, cheeseburgers. He could feel his stomach rumble as the thought of food made him hungry. Steve grabbed his stomach, noting the empty feeling he had. He looked around and saw a sign that said "Mr. Smoothies."

Steve walked up to the booth and gazed at the menu. Eventually he decided on having an coconut pineapple smoothie. He swiped his card at the counter and took his smoothie to a nearby table. He brought up his hand, put his mouth around the straw, and slurped at the sweet flavor of the smoothie. Suddenly a loud voice brought him out of his smoothie-induced trance. He tapped his communicator.

"What's going on?" Steve calmly asked.

"These green aliens you describe as 'creepers', have you dealt with them before?" An old voice asked,

"Yes I have Magister." Steve rolled his eyes in the formalities required for being a plumber, but the benefits were nice. "They are around my house all the time."

"How exactly did you manage to knock one out without it exploding?"

"Once the creepers get so far away, they'll cool down and not explode."

"They need to cool down?"

"Yes, their insides heat up in order to make the explosive inside of them explode. If they are not close enough to do damage, then their bodies will cool down so they can move."

"Alright, we will get transport to your location so you can come back to base. These aliens have destroyed too much." A few minutes later, a proto-ship lands at Mr. Smoothie's. Steve jumps into the side and takes a drink out of his blue smoothie.

**Plumber HQ**

"So Steve, how much do you actually know about these 'creepers'?" Max asked Steve.

"Quite a bit, they're native to my home I would have you know."

"How much can you tell us?"

"I know quite a bit."

"Well, go on."

"They are made of leaves and explosives, once they are threatened, they will chase down the person that threatened and explode once it gets close enough." Steve found he could spin around in the chair. Max watched him as he did.

"What is it about this cool down period?" Steve stops spinning around in his chair.

"Their bodies heat up to enormous temperatures in order to detonate the explosives inside of them; however, this heating paralyzes their muscles." Steve starts spinning in the chair again.

"So, they can't move when their fuse is lit?"

"Exactly, if their target gets too far away, they will start cooling down as their blood absorbs their heat again, allowing their muscles to move."

"So their only weakness is the fact they need to cool down?" Steve makes one final spin in the chair.

"Exactly my dear friend."

"How exactly did you find this out?"

"Well, I would collect half-dead creepers and use my shears and swords to dissect them."

"That's a bit crude, don't you think?" Max said as he watched Steve spin around in the chair.

"Well, I don't have any better technology back home." Max looked at the creeper in the cell, it walked around trying to figure out what was happening.

"If we kill that creeper-"

"It would disappear in a puff of smoke." Steve said, interrupting Max. "Just like everything else that comes from back home." Before he could intervene, Max pressed a big red button in front of him. A shock of lightning came from the corner of the cell. The creeper how had swarms of electricity surrounding it.

"They also have devices in their bodies, planted in them by pigmen, it makes them stronger in every way."

"And the catch is?"

"It doesn't have enough energy by itself to activate."

"So lightning will turn in on?"

"Yes, it will give the creeper a shield. The device also adds TNT to the creeper's normal explosive. Making it's blasts stronger." Max strolled over to a keyboard and typed in a few commands. Suddenly a force field surrounds the creeper and electrocutes it further. The creeper falls limp to the ground. The shield surrounding the creeper slowly fades away.

"If you killed it, then why is it still here?" Steve asks inquisitively.

"I don't know, but I plan on sending it to our biologist."

'This man has no mercy; he lost something important to him.' Steve notes to himself as he quietly walks out of the room.

**Sleepy Dayz Hotel**

Steve plopped his stuff down on the nearby bed. He sits on a nearby chair and watches the sun go down. Steve opens up his book and dips his quill in the ink.

_Day 550_

_This new world is exotic and strange compared to what I used to live in. It has all sorts of delicious food. It also has the devices which the people call cars. It allows people to quickly move from one place to another at the expense of money. This money is what this world revolves around. It can come on a plastic card, or in the form of a green rectangle. The numbers on the green rectangles appear to denote how much it is worth. There are so many new experiences. Like right now, I feel heavy. I want to curl up in the bed that I was provided with and go to sleep for a million years. I think I am going to try that._

Steve closed his book, capped the inkwell, and laid the quill next to the book. Steve lifted up the covers of the bed, carefully laid down on the bed. He tenderly pulled the covers over him and he fell asleep.

Steve is standing on top of a tall building. Several creepers are climbing the ladders to get to him. Steve holds up his glittering diamond sword as the first creeper reaches the top. He lunges forward and stabs the creeper. It falls off the edge to its doom. Another creeper pops up behind him. Steve punches him as hard as he can. The creeper hits two more and all three fall of the edge. Five creepers surround him. Steve picks up his sword. He swings it around and around until he builds up enough momentum to take off the creeper's heads. Five headless corpses fall down around Steve. He takes another look around, the angles have been eaten. They are perfect 90 degree angles now. A creeper stands before him. Steve knees the creeper in the torso then stabs it in the head, causing powder to fall of the eye sockets.

Suddenly two strange people appear. One pulls a gun off of his back and it morphs into an orange sword. The other fiddles around with a gauntlet on his wrist before he slaps it down. He is enveloped in a green light. Where he used to stand is now a giant green grasshopper. It hops high up from its spot and starts coming. It gains massive speed and hits the top of the building with massive force causes a shockwave which knocks all the creepers off the building. The angles and not-square features are back again. A void forms around Steve as he blinks awake.

Steve sits up in his bed with a bead of sweat on his forehead. He easily recalls his nightmare from the night before. He looks to the device next to his bed it says 6:30.

'It's a bit early to be waking up.' Steve thinks to himself. Steve slowly gets out of bed, and slowly walks towards the restroom. He turns the blue handle. Water comes gushing out of the metal faucet. He fills his hand with the cold water and splashes his face. The sudden jolt of the cold water wakes him. He turns to the beeping espresso maker. He pulls the cup out of the maker and gulps down the warm, delicious, got chocolate. "Perfect concoction." Steve mutters to himself. Steve sets down the cup and walks past his bed to a closet. He opens it up to see the nanosuit that the Plumbers provided him with. He slowly strips himself of his leather armor and unzips his nanosuit and slips a leg. Steve slips his other leg into the nanosuit. He stretches the back of the jumpsuit so that he can slip his arms in and zip up his nanosuit. Steve wearily presses a button on his waistband. The suit comes to life and nearly squeezes the life out of Steve. The nanosuit relaxes and allows Steve to breath.

"You would think that with all their technology, they wouldn't make the suit squeeze you like a testificate." Steve says to no-one in particular. Steve picks up his hot cocoa and finished it off with a loud, satisfied, sigh. Steve then twists the doorknob on the hotel door to begin a new day.

**Start to Finish Fast Food**

"One sausage sandwich combo please." Steve asked a young, stout man behind the counter.

"For here or to go?"

"To go, please."

"Small, medium, or large?"

"Medium."

"What you like for your drink?"

"Hot chocolate, with the little marshmallows please."

"What would you like on the side?"

"The cinnamon sticks please." The man behind the counter started typing on a keyboard. He grabbed a brown paper cup and put it under a drink dispenser. Steaming brown liquid gushed out and filled the cup. Then the concoction was put underneath another dispenser. The man pressed a button and fluffy white balls fell out and landed in the cup. The man then put a black lid on top and put it on the counter.

Soon enough, Steve recognized a woman who brought out a triangular paper package. The woman leaned over to the man behind the counter and whispered, "Be careful." The man then looked at Steve. Understanding that certain "I will kill you if you don't pay look," Steve inserted his card into the machine, took his stuff, and went on his way. Steve then leisurely walked into "Max's plumbing." He went inside to the restroom. While holding his food, he flushed the toilet, and before he knew it, an elevator was taking down many miles.

**Plumber HQ**

When the elevator stopped, a double door opened up and he was greeted by a long corridor. He walked down looking at the door numbers until he found door number 42. He put his drink in the other hand and pressed his hand to a nearby panel. The door flew open to greet Steve to the cafeteria. He sat down at the nearest spot and took his meal out of the bag.

Steve looked hungrily at this perfect meal. Steve then unwrapped his sandwich and took a big bite out of it.

'Living here might just be adventurous,' Steve thought to himself. Steve took the lid off of his drink and took a long sip.

'Well, it certainly won't be boring.'


	5. Interlude: Collapsing

**Author's Note: I have published 4 chapters on this story and I do not plan on stopping. I am going to introduce myself as a character in this story. I am hoping that this is not seen as being narcissistic in anyway. I also have a system setup. I write 2 chapters with Ben and Rook then I write 2 chapters with Steve. I will then write an interlude so that first time readers will not get bored. I encourage reviews so that I know what I am doing wrong or right. On with the interlude!**

**Collapsed**

The Fabric of Reality has Collapsed

Even the void below is falling apart

Too much time has elapsed

Time has begun to depart

But there is hope

Two people cast into world unknown

Left to survive on their own

Heroes these two will be

But only one can foresee

There is hope

There is a victim, laying in the streets

He has been trapped here

For history, itself repeats

He can see, the end is near.

But there is hope

There he is! It's the player!

Ultimate control of the realities

He is the yeasayer and the naysayer

He knows all abnormalities

There is hope

The eye of the storm

Four people will face

All will transform

This is null space


	6. Companions: Him

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, please leave a review so I can make this story better for you. As noted in the interlude, I will introduce myself as a "player." Please enjoy the rest of the story.**

**The Village**

Ben's eyes slowly and wearily opened up to the sight of a wooden ceiling above and the feeling of a soft, warm bed below. Ben laid down as he tried to recall what happened.

"He's awake." Ben heard a voice call from behind him. He watched as a mysterious figure stood over him. Ben sat up in his bed.

"What happened?" Ben asked himself.

"You passed through a rift," another, somewhat childish, voice said to Ben. Ben looked towards the source of the voice. He saw a teenage figure sitting in a chair. He had brown hair, and was wearing a blue jacket with black stripes running on the top and bottom of his sleeves. He wore brown pants and had a pair of black shoes on his feet.

"Who are-"

"I am only known as the 'Knucklehead'" The figure interrupted. He stood up and walked to Ben's bed. He handed Ben a bucket of milk.

"Drink that. All of it, it'll take away the wither effect that the rift has on people."

"I can't drink all of this!" Ben exclaimed tiredly.

"If I can do it, so can you." Ben timidly brought the bucket up to his lips and started drinking. After a few seconds, the bucket was empty and Ben was catching his breath. Ben gasped as a wave of relief went through his body.

"That should do it." Knucklehead said. Ben looked around for Rook.

"Where is Rook?"

"Who is this 'Rook'?"

"The one that was with me."

"He said he was going to get a drink of water."

"Which way did he go?"

"I dunno." Ben stood up quickly and walked outside. He saw Rook crouching at a nearby river. He had a bottle in his hand and he was filling it up.

"There you are Rook!"

"Ben." Rook said unimpressed.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Ben asked worriedly.

"We are on the other side of the anomaly."

"I know that, but what is this place called?"

"No-one here seems to know." Rook said uniformly.

"Do you know where the anomaly is?"

"I do not know where it is Ben."

"How are we supposed to get back if we don't know where it is?"

"I do not know."

"I could warp it here." A voice said from behind them. Ben and Rook turned around to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Ben calmly asked.

"Checking up on you two, it's not too often I get visitors who can talk around here."

"When was the last time you got someone who talked around here?" Rook asked inquisitively.

"Two days ago, and they looked like this fellow here." He pointed at Rook. "Except their faces weren't blue and white."

"The Plumbers!" Ben shouted.

"They went north, they probably didn't survive."

"What do you mean by that?" Ben asked worriedly.

"They were probably killed by now."

"KILLED?!" Ben yelled at Knucklehead

"Don't worry, they probably respawned."

"What exactly does that mean?" Rook asked.

"Once you die here, your body is reconstituted by - "

"Rook, we need to find them!" Ben ran off with Rook quickly following.

"- the Fabric of Reality." Knucklehead finished his sentence. He looked at the village and walked back to his house as he watched Ben and Rook ran off into the distance.

**In a Meadow**

"What do you see Rook?" Ben asked Rook.

"I see a small dirt cube and several sheep."

"A small dirt cube?"

"Yes, and there is activity inside too."

"Could it be the plumbers?"

"Maybe, but we will not know for sure until we get a closer look." Ben takes out the camera that was handed to him and he turns it on. He presses a button and turns the camera towards himself and starts talking.

"We have found a small dirt cube. Everything here is a cube but this is different. It is larger, Rook and I are investigating." Ben turns the camera around so that it can see the strange cube. Ben and Rook reach the strange cube and punch the wall, causing the dirt to fall off and land on the ground.

They stood in terror. A giant spider lay at their feet hissing and screeching. And without warning, it jumped at them. Rook pulled his proto-tool off of his back and fired it at the spider. Ben tapped the faceplate on his omnitrix and started scrolling. The orange laser hit the spider and caused it to tumble to the ground. The spider recovered as it was met by a bright green flash. What stood before it was a hairy, yellow humanoid with bolts in it's neck. The omnitrix core appeared in the middle of its chest.

"Alright! Shocksquatch!" The humanoid exclaimed. He held its hand out in front of him and the crackle of electricity was followed by a loud explosion as lightning hit the spider and killed it. The humanoid was then enveloped in a bright green flash and was replaced by Ben.

"I have never seen a spider so big." Rook says.

"Me neither, but with a spider that big, we should probably head back to the village." Ben and Rook started walking the direction they came, failing to notice the setting sun.

**A Forest**

"How much further till the village?" Ben complains. A loud explosion shakes the ground. A big white fireball rises in the night sky.

"That doesn't look good." Ben says worriedly running towards the source. Rook runs after him. Ben slows down and looks at the scene. He finds Knucklehead holding a bow. He quickly pulls an arrow out of his pocket, and he draws it on the bow. After a few seconds, he release, the arrow flies through the air and hits a skeleton squarely in the head. Causing it to fall down to the ground and vanish in a puff of smoke. Rook jumps out from behind Ben. He presses a button on his proto-tool and it quickly morphs into a bow. Rook pulls back on the orange string of energy and releases. An arrow quickly materializes out of thin air and hits another skeleton in the head. It stumbles to ground.

Ben taps the faceplate on the omnitrix to bring up a holo-panel. He scrolls through the faces to find the right one. Ben taps a face allowing the faceplate to move aside. The core pops out of the middle. Ben slams down on the core and is enveloped in a bright green light. What stands in his place is a multicolored ape-like creature that appears to be made out of building blocks.

"Bloxx will have to work." It grumbles. The block creature then lifted up it's hand as it grew substantially then brought it down to the ground, smashing zombies and spiders beneath.

"Rook, do you have any ideas where these things came from?" The creature said, smashing some skeletons underneath it's huge fist. Rook pulls quickly on the bow and hits a spider in the head.

"I have no idea Ben."

"They come from the darkness." Knucklehead said,swinging his sword to cut off a zombie's head. Bloxx lifted up his fists again and smashed it down to destroy some more spiders that were creeping up on Rook.

"Who is this creature?" Knucklehead asked, drawing his bow's string. He releases and hits a spider in the back, causing it disappear in a puff of smoke.

"That is Ben." Rook replied hastily, hitting a creeper in the head with an orange arrow. The creeper falls over limp and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"You must be kidding me." Knucklehead calmly replies as he plows through a horde of zombies. Knucklehead brings up his sword and cuts a zombie in half, causing it to disappear in another puff of smoke.

"He is not kidding!" Bloxx replies angrily, smashing another horde of monsters. Bloxx gets hit in the head with an arrow, shattering part of it.

"This calls for something more drastic." Bloxx says annoyed. Bloxx's hand shrinks down and taps the hourglass symbol on his chest. With a quick green flash of light, Bloxx has evolved by millions of years. What stands in Bloxx's place is now a monstrosity of orange, purple, and green blocks with spikes on them. The tiny feet of the previous creature has been replace two huge feet. The ape-like arms of Bloxx were replaced by more humanoid arms but has spikes on the end. The omnitrix core now has three rods coming out it indicating a more evolved form.

"So this is what Ultimate Bloxx looks like?" The creature says. The spikes on it's arms start spinning. The creature starts to swing it's fists around as the spikes on the end of the arms start destroying zombies and spiders. Ultimate Bloxx then lifts up one of his feet as it grows tremendously and crushes a small horde of skeletons beneath it.

"We don't have all night!" Knucklehead yells at Ultimate Bloxx, who is crushing monsters beneath him.

"Which way is the village?" Rook pipes out, after shooting a spider in the head with an energy blast.

"Follow me." Knucklehead says calmly while fending off multiple spiders. Knucklehead starts walking backwards towards the village. Ultimate Bloxx taps the hourglass symbol on his chest. In a flash of green light, the original creature reappears as the bars on the omnitrix recede. Then Bloxx is quickly replaced by Ben in another flash of green light. Rook morphs his proto-tool into a rifle-like shape and follows Knucklehead. Ben quickly follows, not wanting to be caught off guard again.

**The Village**

"You said that they came from where again?" Ben asks, looking at Knucklehead sitting in a wooden chair.

"The darkness. The Fabric of Reality loses control at night and these monsters come here from broken realities."

"Why has this not happened at our home?" Rook asks inquisitively.

"Because your reality is, different. I don't how to describe, but it just feels, different." Knucklehead replies, staring into the distance.

"However, the darkness is creeping into your reality and is having adverse effects."

"Is there anyway we can defeat this 'darkness'?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Destroying the Enderdragon, but even I'm not powerful enough to do that."

"Who is powerful enough then?" Rook asked calmly.

"The one known as Steve."

"Where can find this Steve?" Rook replies.

"Right now he is stuck in YOUR reality, there is no way to get him back, either."

"What do you mean by that?" Ben asked.

"His reality has become too entwined with your reality. Even if we could get him back, he would be torn apart by rift as the realities combine."

"There is no way to stop this from happening?" Rook asked, with a twinge of regret.

"Only the Ender Egg can stabilize the realities."

"Where can we find it?!" Ben asks, raising from his chair a little bit.

"From the legends, only the defeat of the Enderdragon will allow the egg to come into this reality."

"Two birds with one stone." Ben replies.

"Yes, defeating the Enderdragon will stop the darkness and the egg will stabilize the realities."

"And if we fail?" Rook asked inquisitively.

"Both realities will collapse and the rules governing them will cease to exist."

"That's a lot of weight on our shoulders."

"Not only that, but the legends speak of the one that will give his life to complete this task."

"It doesn't say which one?" Rook asked.

"No, it doesn't." Knucklehead stands up and gets a book from the shelf. He hands it Ben. Ben opens up to the first page and starts scanning the book for any clues. He face freezes in fear when he sees the words, 'Death to the one with the hourglass on their wrist.'


	7. Companions: Them

**Sorry about how long it took me to write and release this story, I gained a gained a bad hand in a pocket-knife accident. I had to write the second half of the story with only five fingers and we all know that must be pretty hard. As always, I encourage reviews. I will introduce Steve to three characters, Kevin, Gwen, and a certain other character will be introduced to the three on the other side of the reality rip. I will give one hit, he's the tenth. Kudos to those who figure out who he is!**

**Mr. Smoothies**

Steve sat on a bench. He had his hand holding a cup and the other on the metal armrest next to him. He slowly slurped smoothie from the cup, enjoying the sweet taste.

'There is no way this day could get better.' Steve thought to himself.

'Two whole days dedicated to not working, now that's-' Steve's thoughts were interrupted by an explosion in the distance. Steve quickly set down his cup and ran towards the source of the explosion. Steve pulled out his badge from his shirt pocket and pressed a button. It lit up green to let him know that it was working.

"SC-511 to Plumber HQ, I heard an explosion and am travelling towards the source." Steve said in a monotone voice.

"Understood, we have 4 more Plumbers headed your way." Steve released the button and put the communicator badge back in his pocket.

When Steve arrived at the explosion, he face froze in fear at what he saw. There were two big octopus like creatures floating in the air with their eyes closed. Steve quickly took the communicator badge out of his pocket and pressed the button.

"SC-511 to Plumber HQ, I need backup."

"What's the problem SC-511?"

"There are two aliens attacking the area."

"Alright, we'll send beta backup right away, alpha backup is still en-route." Steve slipped the communicator back into his pocket and went to work. Steve ran to his left and started running up a half collapsed building. The monsters opened up their eyes a let out a ear-piercing scream. Their mouths opened up and a big black ball flew out of their mouths. The ball spontaneously combusted and flew towards Steve.

Steve pulled his pulse rifle off of his back and set the rifle to overload. Steve aimed the rifle at the lava balls and fired. A bolt of electricity flew from the rifle and hit the lava balls, causing them shatter in millions of smaller shards. The shards exploded from the point of impact and pelted Steve and the two aliens with the shards.

The aliens screamed out in terrible pain as the shards made contact with their skin. Steve felt the hot sting of the lava. Steve shook off the pain and returned his attention the two aliens. They were now staring at Steve, expecting him to do something else. Then a vehicle arrived. Four plumbers jumped out and started firing at the creatures.

"Don't fire at the ghasts, it does nothing but make them mad!" Steve yelled at the plumbers, who ignored him. The ghasts opened up their mouths and let another lava ball out at the plumbers. The two lava balls hit the plumbers head on as they were firing at it. The plumbers fell down in pain as most of their bones were broken.

"I told you not to fire at them!" Steve yells at the now decapitated plumbers. Steve takes the communicator out of his pocket and presses the button on the side.

"SC-511 to Plumber HQ."

"Yes SC-511?"

"We need medical assistance over here asap, four plumbers were badly injured."

"Understood, sending our best backup your way." Steve puts the communicator and focuses on the two ghasts. Steve reaches towards his back and grips a handle. He pulls the handle out revealing a shining, blue diamond sword. He swings it around a few times to get used to the weight. Steve then runs up a pile of rubble and jumps towards one of the ghasts. He pulls his sword back behind his and lunges it, causing it to pierce the skin of the ghast allowing him to hold on. He pulls a dagger out of his pocket and uses his other hand to stab the ghast. He climbs up the face of the ghast using his sword dagger, until he reaches it's top.

Steve stands on top of the ghast with his sword in hands. He brings his sword up in both hands. He stabs into the head of the ghast as hard as he can. The ghast cries out in terrible pain as the sword cuts through it's skull and is ripped towards the back. The ghast loses it's ability to fly and falls down to the ground with Steve on top. Steve then turns around to see a fireball right in front of him.

Steve falls back with a hard grunt as the stinging feeling of the fireball hits his face.

"Kevin! Keep it distracted!" Steve heard a female voice yell. Steve slowly blinked at the bright light of the sun. Steve looked again at the sun. There was something different. Everything was colorful. The standard blue of the sky had turned pink, the white clouds had turned red. The black and brown buildings were now more a magenta. Steve was really disappointed when it went away. After a few seconds, a wave of relief went through Steve. Steve stood up to see an automaton in the shape of a male battling it out with the last ghast. The automaton touched the brick of the building and it's color changed. It went from a shiny metallic silver to a dull, stony red. The strange automaton jumped up and grabbed the ghast. The ghast started falling towards the ground as the heavy automaton dragged it down. Steve jumped up from the ground. He grabbed his sword in his hand and started running towards the ghast. Steve jumped off the automaton's back and brought his sword down into ghast.

The ghast's tentacles writhed up and he lost control and hit the ground. The automaton stared at Steve.

"Where did you get that sword!?" The automaton asked excitedly, reaching for the sword.

"I made it, and you can't have it!" Steve said, sticking his tongue out at the automaton.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" A female voice came from behind Steve. Steve turned around to female wearing a blue shirt and glasses. Her hair was shoulder length and was a bright orange color. Steve turned around to see that the automaton had turned into a more human like look. It's clothing had grey sleeves and a black shirt he wore jeans over his legs. Steve could see that the female was heading towards the automaton with an angry look.

"First you pawn your scheme to get an engine block off on Ben then you take my spell book! How could you?!" The female raised her arm, enveloping the automaton in a pink bubble, the she raised her, causing the bubble to raise up off the ground. She then put her arm to her side quickly, causing the bubble to burst and making the automaton fall to ground. A book fell out of his shirt. The female enveloped the book in a pink bubble and levitated it towards her. She took the book out of the bubble and put in her pocket.

Steve stood there, staring at them. Surprised at he just saw. The automaton/human thing stood up.

"That was awkward."

"Yeah, it was." Steve said in confusion. The female turned around and propered herself.

"Kevin, let's go." She said in a stern voice. The automaton quickly followed behind her. He and Steve shared a glance. Steve watched as they walked away, the girl scolding the automaton. Steve walked towards the dead ghasts. He unsheathed his diamond sword and stabbed into the corpse of the ghast. He cut the corpse half and started digging around in the snowy white flesh.

'It's gotta be somewhere in here,' he thought to himself. 'Somewhere-'

"Here we go!" Steve exclaims as he pulls his hand out of the white flesh. In his hand he holds a drop-shaped crystal. Steve shoves the crystal into his pocket and walks to the hotel.

**Sleepy Dayz Hotel**

Steve stood next to the stove, waiting for his pot of water to boil. The water starts to bubble. Steve adds a red liquid to the water and watches as it disperses through the water. He waits until it starts boiling again.

'This is harder where I come from' Steve thinks to himself, remembering the brewing stand he had at his home. Some water spilled over the side of the pot, causing Steve to snap out of his thoughts. Steve turns down the heat and pulls the white crystal out of his pocket. He cracks the side on the edge of the pot, causing a white liquid to ooze out. Steve held the crystal in both hands and cracked it wide open over the pot, causing the white liquid to drop in the pot.

Steve takes out a blender and adds the shell of the white crystal. He plugs in the blender and sets it to the smoothie setting. He watches as the thin white shell quickly becomes a powder. He brings the powder in the blender over the pot of water and pours it in. The liquid quickly changes from a pinkish liquid to a dark purple. He then brings the water back up to a boil.

Steve turns a knob on the stove then quickly takes the liquid off the heat. Steve takes a small sack of glowing golden powder out of his pocket and adds it to the mixture. He watches as the glow slowly fades away as the powder dissolves into the liquid. Steve then pulls a funnel out of a nearby drawer and puts the end in a bottle. He then slowly pours the liquid into the funnel, filling up the bottle with the purplish liquid.

"Let's see if this still works," Steve says quietly, to himself. He pulls his sword out of it's sheath and he ever so carefully cuts his hand. A line of red forms as the blood seeps out. Steve picks up the bottle and takes a sip out of it.

'It tastes like an orange," He notes. Very quickly, he could feel his flesh growing together, healing the cut. The last of the blood dribbles off his hand. Steve washes his hands to find that his hands are completely healed. Steve picks a cork up off of the counter and he shoved it in the bottle with purplish liquid. He puts the cork in his backpack. Steve opens the door and heads out to a snowy landscape. Steve continues walking until he finds a large tree. It has twinkling lights and several glass balls on it. It stands up over 20 meters tall.

Steve walks up to the tree and stares at it.

"I've never seen a tree so tall," he whispers to himself.

"All plumbers are being recalled, I repeat, all plumbers are being recalled." Steve shakes his head as he hears the message.

"What's the problem HQ?" Steve asked, rolling his eyes.

"We have an intrusion at Plumber HQ."

"I thought that was impossible," Steve replies.

"We thought it was too, until this happened, just get back to base!" The voice on the other side yelled. The communicator darkened. Steve started running towards the HQ, knowing that something bad happened.

**Plumber HQ**

Steve walked into the main control room. He looked around as people were running around, papers were flying everywhere, and there was constant chatter. Steve gazed at the monitor. He saw a blue box sitting in the elevator, above the door was emblazoned the words "Police Box."


	8. Companions: Reactor

**This story came out the same day as chapter 6 becuae I wrote the two chapters at the same time. So please leave a review. This chapter is about half the size since I used it to mostly why this is happening.  
**

**Reactor Room**

"So this machine here 'ripped reality'?" Ben asked Knucklehead, in a sarcastic tone.

"Basically." Knucklehead replied.

"Then why did you create it?" Rook asked.

"I was trying to travel through time, however, the machine overloaded and created that portal you came through."

"So then how did the creepers get into our world?" Ben asked inquisitively.

"I had already caused the damage, but I made it worse trying to repair it."

"How did that happened?" Rook asked.

"I used a tesla coil that short circuited, cuasing some lightning to zap the rip, which gave it enough energy to expand."

"If it needs energy to expand, then why is this 'rip' still growing?" Ben asks worridely.

"It's like a fusion reactor, once you give it enough energy, it can sustain itself and release more energy."

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please enlighten me, why were you trying to travel through time."

"Because I needed to travel back in time to give myself the time machine designs."

Rook and Ben stared at Knucklehead. "So you need to tavel back in time, to make sure that you could travel back in time?" Rook asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that makes sense." Ben said sarcastically.

"I know that it doesn't make sense, but there is hope that reality as we know it can be saved.'

"How exactly can we do that?"

"Well, Realisapiens can change entire realities, and Gallifreyans can too with the use of huon particles, however, there is only one place in the whole universe that I know where you can find huon particles, so that is not an option."

"The huon particles aside, where can we find realisapiens?" Ben asked inquisitively.

"Well, they never existed, from what I can tell."

"What do you mean they never existed?" Rook asked Knucklehead.

"The nothingness collapsed around them when I activated my machine, causing them to never exist." Ben recoiled his fist hit Knucklehead squarely in the jaw. Rook quickly grabbed Ben's arm before he could hit him again. "Ben, calm down." Rook said to Ben in a calm voice.

"How can I, he destroyed the only hope we have of saving everything." Ben screamed at Rook.

"There is still a chance you know." A voice from behind Ben remarks. Rook pulled his proto-toll out and morphed it into a gun. Ben turned around to see a tall figure standing on a 1960s London police box. He wore a black trench coat and had unbrushed brown hair. He had a set of square glasses on his nose and he looked on the group with intriuge.

"Put that gun away, guns hurt people." The strange man remarked.

"I will put it away when you tell us who you are."

"Let's just say that I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" Ben asked him with a twisted face.

"Just the Doctor." Rook mounted the proto tool on his shoulder and held out his hand.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"If I understand human rituals, when you meet someone new, you should grasp their hands and shake it." Rook replied.

"I'm not human, but I know that you are a revvonaghander."

"If you aren't human, then what are you?" Ben asked him, "And why hasn't my Omnitrix try to scan your DNA?"

"Because my TARDIS protects my DNA from radiation." Suddenly and without warning, explosion happened. Knucklehead turned to the source of the explosion.

"Creepers!" He yelled as he pulled out his diamond sword.

"The infamous Trikaria Bioplositine." The Doctor remarked. "Very advanced telepathic communication, let me talk to them." The Doctor closed his eyes. Suddenly and without warning, the creepers stop. Then the Omnitrix flashed yelow.

"Unknown DNA detected, attempting to scan." The Omnitrix said in a feminine voice. The faceplate then slid back and the core popped out, a bright yellow light flashed, causing the creepers to look up at Ben and chase him down.

"Now they're mad!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Get in!" He said as he pointed towards the door of the police box. He stuck a key in the door and they opened inwards.

**Inside the TARDIS**

"It's smaller on outside!" Knucklehead exclamed.

"No, no, it's bigger on the inside! There is a difference." The Doctor replied.

"I thought that you said your DNA was protected." Ben said to the Doctor.

"When I talk telepathically, my mind cuts a connection to the TARDIS and my protection is loss." The Doctor remarked. "But why exactly did it need my DNA?" The Doctor pulled out a metal rod with a blue crystal on the end.

"A basic DNA modifier, accelerated cell division, energy-mass converter, oh, this is interesting." The Doctor says as he gazes at the metal rod. "An advanced quantum simulation matrix." The Doctor points the metal rod at the Omnitrix again and it starts whirring.

"Ow! That hurts!" Ben yells as the Omnitrix falls of his wrist. The Doctor picks up the Omnitrix and puts it in a small black box.

"Give that back!" Ben commanded annoyingly.

"Not yet," the Doctor replied. The Doctor then goes to a monitor and gazes at it. Suddenly the monitor displays several circular symbols. The Doctor types furiously on a keyboard. Suddenly a diagram shows up on the screen which is followed by several words.

"1st Generation Interspecies nucleic modifier. Aso called the Omnitrix."

"Well, thanks sherlock." Ben remarked sarcastically. Ben opened up the small black box and pulled out the Omnitrix, putting it back on his wrist. It bleeped to let Ben know that it was active. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Omnitrix, causing it to fall off. The Doctor then picked it up again and instead put it on his own wrist. He then tapped the faceplate and scrolled.

"Hey! Give it back!" Ben yelled, grabbing the Omnitrix. In a sudden flash of green light, Ben stood untouched, however, the Doctor changed. He was a bit shorter, he had brown hair, no shoes and a white and green jumpsuit. He looked at his hands.

"I've always wondered what it was like to be a human." The Doctor said excitedly.


	9. Companions: Robots

**Author's Note: So I have decided to cross chapter lines and soon storylines. I encourage reviews so I know what I am doing right or wrong. Since I am completely lost for ideas, please suggest some in the comments. I also got permission from Ultimate10 to use his characters from the story Ben Ten: Prime Force.**

**Plumber HQ**

Steve sat on chair. He held an apple in one and a pulse rifle in the other. He watched the blue police box in the middle of the room with care. Steve took a loud bite out of the apple. Suddenly the door to the box flew open. Walked out was a man with glasses. He wore a trench coat and held a metal rod with a blue crystal on the end in his hand. Followed behind him was a cat-like humanoid in a plumber's suit and a gun mounted on his back. Soon followed a teenager in a green shirt and brown slacks with a watch on his left wrist. Following behind him was another teenage figure wearing a black and blue jacket with black jeans on. Steve stood up quickly to this sight.

"Halt!" Steve said, aiming his weapon at the group.

"Put that gun away!" The man in the trench coat replied. Soon, the intercoms blared to life.

"Stand down plumber, they might be friendly." A male voice said. After a several seconds, a middle aged man walked through the doors. He saw the green-clad teenager and hugged him.

"Geese grandpa," said the teenager "Your hug is a bit tight."

"I'm glad to have you back Ben," he said, releasing his hug. Ben then pulled a camera out of his pocket and held it out.

"Here's the video you asked for."

"What video?" Max asked, looking confused.

"Just before you sent me in, you gave me this and told me to get video too."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" Ben said, fiddling with the omnitrix, Ben the tapped the faceplate and Max's voice could be heard.

"Oh, before I forget," the voice said "Get some video on this camera."

"I never said that. Did I?" Max said confused. "Oh, I must be getting old."

"May I explain?" The man in the trench coat pipes up.

"Go ahead." Rook says.

"Well, you two might be from different timelines."

"What do you mean by that?" The teen in the blue jacket asked.

"There are actually only a few points in time that shouldn't be changed."

"Where are you getting at?" Max asked.

"This isn't one of them." He replies.

"What's your name?" Max asked him.

"The Doctor," Ben and Knucklehead say in unison.

"Epepep! That was my line!" The Doctor interjected.

"We'll get this settled later." Max says getting up out of his chair.

**Mr. Smoothies**

"It's not very often I get a smoothie." The Doctor said, taking a sip out of his smoothie.

"Your a time traveller, how do you not have time for a smoothie?" Ben asked the Doctor.

"If you stay with me you'll find out." The Doctor replied. Suddenly and without warning, a white and blue vortex swirled into existence. Out drove a red and blue Petersbuilt truck. behind it was a green SUV. Following quickly was a yellow camaro with black stripes. Behind that was a white Lamborghini Aventador. Riding next to it was blue motorcycle with pink highlights.

Suddenly, Ben's omnitix blares to life. "Omnimatrix energy detected. Connecting and retrieving genetic information."

The aventador came to a stop. The 4 other vehicles came to a stop too. Everything was silent for a few seconds. Then the doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the vehicles.

After a few seconds, the Doctor said "These aren't normal vehicles." He increased the frequency and a voice could be heard in the air.

"Something's going on Optimus," a female voice said.

"Stay still long enough and they'll walk away." A every gruff voice said.

"Uhmm. Optimus, is that me?" A Ben's voice said. Rook turned to Ben to see that Ben's mouth wasn't moving.

"Something fishy is going on," Knucklehead said to the Doctor. Suddenly, a bright emerald flash enveloped the aventador. Standing in it's place was a figure exactly like Ben, except ahe wore a green jacket with the number ten emblazoned in white over his heart.

The two Bens stared at each other in disbelief. Then the jacketed Ben started talking.

"Who... Who are you?" He stuttered.

"You go first." Said the Ben without the jacket. The Doctor then took notice.

"This totally proves my theory!" The Doctor said.

"Wait, what theory?" Knucklehead asked.

"The wave functions are decollapsing." The Doctor said with a hint of confusion in his voice. "However, not our biggest problem." The Doctor said pointing to the 4 other vehicles.

"What is wrong with the earth vehicles?" Rook asked monotonously.

The Doctor walked up to the blue motorcycle. "They seem to be Kelotue Biotechnians." The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button at the motorcycle and shifting sounds were heard. Everyone was amazed except for the Jacketed Ben and the Doctor.

What stood before them was a 15 foot tall blue robot with pink highlights that had the form of a female. Shock plastered her face. Before anyone could react, all the other vehicles became robots and trained their blasters on the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes scanned the Biotechnians. He saw an image on the chest of the 40 foot tall blue and red titan.

"I meant the Autobots no harm." The Doctor said. The titan gently picked up the Doctor and stared intently into his eyes.

"You know who we are?" The 40 foot robot asked.

"Yea I do." The Doctor replied.

"Who are you then?"

"I am the Doctor." The green robot stepped back and gasped.

"You mean _THE _Doctor?" The green 30 foot tall robot asked.

The yellow robot bleeped and whirred has he took a step back. Without warning, the Doctor held up his keys and before long, the recognizable "vworp" was heard as the TARDIS materialized around the Doctor. The Autobots lowered their weapons and grouped together. Knucklehead could hear a silent whisper among them.

The red and blue robot turned to the Doctor leaving his TARDIS.

"I am Optimus Prime, the last prime of the Autobots, we are depending on you not to betray us. We do not know your power." Optimus said, standing back.

"Well aren't we just peachy today!" The Doctor said, gazing at the titan's face.

"And one more thing to work out." The Doctor motioned towards the 2 Bens standing next to each other. He pointed towards the Ben without the jacket and said "You are Ben 1," then he pointed to the one with the jacket. "And your Ben A."

"Why do I have to be Ben A?" Ben A asked.

"Because you feel like you're an A, and if this collapse continues, there will be more than just Ben 1 and Ben A, got that?" The Doctor said worriedly. Ben A sighed and walked towards Mr. Smoothie's.

**Inside the TARDIS**

The Doctor pressed a yellow button on the console and spoke into the microphone.

"Is everyone holding tightly?" Very quickly, he received many affirmatives through the intercom.

"Good, because we never had twenty tons of biotechnology fall into the time vortex." The Doctor said sarcastically. He could hear Bulkhead and Arcee giggling at the remark. The Doctor smiled as he released the button. He then pulled the dematerialization lever and their trip began.

The TARDIS shook violently as it went through the time vortex.

"This is much more weight than it's used to carrying through!" He said with a smile.

"What is going on Doctor?" Rook asked, hanging on to the handrails.

"We're going through the time vortex." The Doctor said excitedly. The Doctor then spun around a handle and pumped a bicycle pump. Then he flipped the lever again and the TARDIS came to a stop.

"Autobots, before I eject you, are you sure you want to see Cybertron? I hear it's lovely this time of year." The Doctor said pressing the yellow button.

"**Just let us see it!**" Bumblebee whirred impatiently. The Doctor then pushed a blue button and a loud hiss could be heard. On the monitor, the Doctor could see the gawking on the Autobot's faces as they looked down on a race of hyper evolved Autobots walking through the streets of Cybertron.


	10. Interlude: Collapse

**So, this interlude has hints of what is to come for the future of the clan.**

**Collapse**

From the moon of Polymephus,

To the lively land of Cybertron,

No single person can defeat us

But we worry about he that becomes us

We have been called gods.

We accepted this title with power

Some of us had to nod

We have been lavished, and called cowards.

We are ultimate

We are the controllers


End file.
